


Fair Maiden

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blowjob Gesture, F/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Gestures, knight krillin, princess 18/queen/noble, tournament medieval, world tournament dbz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: The biggest world tournament of the kingdom happens only once a year and this year a young wannabe knight will try his luck at winning or at least trying to win with all the distractions of a beautiful yet bold noble.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)





	Fair Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that has been in my head for awhile XD. I finally wrote it and I hope u like it. if not pls tell me.

Coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped u enjoyed.


End file.
